


External Resources

by AikoIsari



Series: PMMM Flash Bingo [3]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Despair, Gen, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they don't understand is their own necessity. Pre-Episode 12</p>
            </blockquote>





	External Resources

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Another Madoka Flash Bingo prompt, this 177- prompt: insect. Please read and review! I'm sorry, but these will have to be rather short.

What they don't understand is the necessity of despair.

He repeats the words, but none are sure that they are processed effectively. So eventually, the explanation is left out.

Unless it's asked for, and most don't. If they did, the hypothesis is that the wish would not be important enough.

Less girls refuse when they don't know that, they observe, and that being such a vital requirement to fill quota

He doesn't understand how they can fall to despair so quickly, or can permit themselves a slower, struggling descent instead. But perhaps that is because the idea of falling to despair is almost akin to a disinfectant to a wound It serves its purpose.

Just as magical girls serve theirs.

The last surge of output is carefully calculated. One must always be there to ensure its effective energy transfer.

One must watch the chrysalis open, or they might miss if the butterfly is dead.

They, as Incubators of Witches, are necessary.

Magical Girls, as young Witches, are supremely necessary.

If they do not accept that, well, so much the better.


End file.
